cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is a 1987 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the third entry into the series and the sixth chapter chronologically. This film follows Luke Skywalker finally becoming a full Jedi and helping the Rebel Alliance in their final offensive against the Galactic Empire, while also confronting Darth Vader one last time. Plot One year after the Han Solo was captured and encased in carbonite, the Rebels have continued fighting in battles against the Empire. Discovering that bounty hunter, Boba Fett has delivered the frozen Han to crime lord, Jabba the Hutt, the Rebels act fast to rescue him. Landing on Tatooine, Luke and Lando lead Rebel forces in assaulting Jabba's Srilurian pirates, with the Rebel soldiers fighting the pirates in fierce battles and skirmishes in the deserts and their camps. Luke and Lando fight past the pirates as the Rebel soldiers keep fighting and crushing the pirate defenses, all while Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace and frees Han from the carbonite. However, they are all captured by Boba Fett, who takes them to Jabba on his sail barge, and Jabba sentences them to be executed by being fed to the Sarlac. With Leia's and R2's help, Luke frees himself and battles Jabba's pirates and guards, while Fett emerges and fights Han and Lando. Leia manages to destroy the engine of the sail barge, and she escapes the barge as it explodes, killing Jabba, while the explosion knocks Fett into the Sarlac. Luke and Han fights past remaining pirates in desert camps while the Rebel soldiers fight and crush he pirates and then all the rebels leave Tatooine. While the others rendezvous with the Rebel armada, Luke meets with Yoda to finish his training, but the dying Yoda informs him his training is complete and now only needs to face Vader. Yoda then mentions "another Skywalker" before he dies, then Luke is greeted by Kenobi's spirit, who confirms that Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, is indeed Luke's father. Kenobi also informs Luke that the other Skywalker is Leia, who is Luke's sister, and with this new information, Luke returns to the Rebel armada. Back at the armada, the Rebels learn that the Empire is constructing a new Death Star and that the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Palpatine himself, will be personally overseeing the construction. Han volunteers to lead a Rebel ground force to eliminate the Imperial shield generator on the jungle planet of Kashyyk, home of the Wookies and Chewbacca's home world, so that the fleet lead by Lando can strike the Death Star, and so they prepare their offensive. Meanwhile, at the Death Star, Vader discusses with an arriving Emperor Palpatine about the incoming Rebel fleet, and their plans to turn Luke to the Dark side of the Force. Also meanwhile, on Tatooine, Fett emerges from the Sarlac to the surface, and he immediately begins tracking down Han to get his revenge. Luke, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewbacca and the Rebel troops use captured Imperial ships and bypass the Imperial barricade to land on Kashyyk. After patrolling the jungles, they are ambushed by Imperial troops, so Luke, Han and the Rebel soldiers all fight in a fierce battle in the jungle, fighting fiercely with Imperial forces in a series of fierce battles and skirmishes in the Kashyyk jungles. In much vicious fighting, Luke, Han and Lando all fight the Imperial troops as the Rebel soldiers keep fighting hard and eliminating Imperial forces, and Leia uses a speeder bike to chase down and eliminate an Imperial officer before he can warn his troops, but in the chase, Leia gets lost. Eventually, while searching for Leia, the Rebels come across a tribe of Wookies, who nearly imprison them until Chewbacca convinces them to free them, and they also find Leia among the tribe, as she was found by a Wookie named Tarful, who is Chewbacca's brother. Alone, Luke reveals to Leia that she is his sister and that Vader is their father, and that Luke must go and confront him, despite Leia's worries. However, Imperial forces fiercely assault the Wookie village, and the Rebel troops fight fiercely and hard in defending the village in a vicious battle, with Luke, Han and Lando fighting the Stormtroopers while the Rebel soldiers keep fighting off Stormtrooper ambushes and assaults. After much fierce fighting, while the Rebels keep fighting in the fierce battle to defend the village, they are nearly overrun, until Luke offers to surrender himself to the Imperials if they spare his comrades. The Imperials agree and take Luke captive, bringing him to Vader. Luke is brought before Emperor Palpatine himself on the Death Star, and both Palpatine and Vader attempt to turn Luke to the Dark side of the Force, revealing that the Death Star is fully operational and the Rebel fleet is walking into a trap. Meanwhile, due to their efforts in defending the village, the Rebels gain the full trust of the Wookies, and they begin conspiring together to launch an assault on the shield generator. After spying on the shield generator, Lando returns to the Millennium Falcon and flies the Falcon back to meet with the Rebel fleet, who have all just arrived to Kashyyk to begin the offensive, while Fett secretly lands on Kashyyk, intent on finding Han. Han, Leia and the Rebel soldiers raid the shield generator, eliminate the guards and take brief control of the generator, but they are captured. Before they can be executed, however, a surprise Wookie counter assault leads to the Rebels fighting the Imperials in a ferocious battle, with Rebel soldiers and Wookies fighting fiercely with Stormtroopers in vicious battles and skirmishes in the jungles. In orbit, Lando pilots the Falcon and leads the Rebel fleet in fighting a vicious space battle with the Imperial fleet waiting for them, after discovering the shield is still up. Eventually, after much fierce and hard fighting, Han fights past the Stormtroopers in the jungles, then he keeps fighting to defend the shield generator until he manages to break into the generator and place charges. However, the vengeful Fett ambushes him and Han fights Fett in the generator. Eventually, Han escapes the generator before it explodes, seemingly taking Fett along with it. Meanwhile in the fierce fighting raging in orbit, despite the Death Star destroying Rebel capital ships, after much vicious fighting, Lando pilots the Falcon into destroying the Imperial flagship, then with the shield down, commences the attack on the Death Star. Meanwhile, in the Emperor's throne room, Palpatine tempts Luke to give into the Dark side, leading to Luke fighting Vader in a fierce Lightsaber duel. Despite Vader gaining the upper hand initially, he senses Luke's sister and threatens to turn her to the Dark side. Enraged, Luke furiously attacks Vader, overpowering and subduing him by severing his prosthetic hand. Palpatine entreats Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but upon coming to his senses, Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. Incensed, Palpatine attempts to kill Luke with Force lightning, but unwilling to let his son die, Vader redeems himself as Anakin Skywalker and kills Palpatine, but is mortally wounded in the process. Anakin then requests Luke to remove his mask before he dies. With the battle on Kashyyk leading to the destruction of the shield generator, and while Rebel ships eliminate defenses on the Death Star, Lando flies in with Gavin Antillis to the core of the stattion, and destroy the main reactor. Luke flies in a captured Tie Fighter with Anakin's body and escapes the burning station, while Lando and Antillis escape the Death Star just in time before it explodes. Returning to Kashyyk, Luke cremates his father's body in a pyre. Across the galaxy, uprisings occur against the Empire, while the Rebels celebrate their victory on Kashyyk. After informing him that Luke is her brother, Leia kisses Han, and Luke smiles when seeing the spirits of Kenobi, Yoda and Anakin watching over them. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Frank Oz as Yoda * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Denis Lawson as Gavin Antillis * Temuera Morrison as Boba Fett * Michael Sheard as Admiral Finis Veers * Julian Glover as Admiral Gilad Pille * Alec Guinnes as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Tim Rose as Admiral Relus Gialbar * Brian Blessed as Jabba the Hutt Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films